E3(Jim Logan's Story)
This is a preview of a new story (I'm not revealing the title) I hope u enjoy. IK ITS DARK! The Preview A young woman was sitting alone in a bar on Snowy Island, drinking rum. She was wearing dark, tattered warm environment gear while it was snowing. She took out a pistol, loaded a single poison shot into it and placed it on the table in front of her.Three years earlier she had been married, two years earlier her husband was killed by pirates, and just six months earlier her father was killed by yellow fever, she hadn't spoken or even seen her father in three years since her wedding, she missed him terribly. One minute passed after she loaded the gun a man walked in, soaked to his bones, with a rifle in his hand, and tricorn on his head. Man:"Hello Ms.Logan" Woman:"Hello, Cole" The sound of gunfire. Preview #2 An older man was walking down the road in England when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain below his ribs, he looked down to see a knife had been thrown there, he fell to the ground screaming in pain. the rain began to fall hard, the man could do nothing but scream in pain. One minute later, his wounds healed, he jumped for joy as he was lucky to be alive. When he turned to go home he saw a young woman standing at the end of the street. Woman: Hello father The sound of thunder. The man fell to the ground. Trivia *Its a secret for what this is a preview of, you will see it in an upcoming story. *It is unknown if the woman in the previews are one in the same Preview #3 Earlier in the morning, they had docked on Port Royal, only seven hours later did they discover, Jolly Roger had come to attack, and boy did he hit hard, as soon as his ship came into view, his ships bombarded the port, sunk their ships and the buildings, seconds later, the invasion force was landing, attacking everyone in sight, captains, swordsmen, riflemen, voodoo witchdoctors, and suddenly, after much valient effort, the crew with the help of an unknown force, they had pushed Roger's forces back, but Roger himself landed, killing our Captain and first mate, leaving me in charge, I ordered the crew to open fire, to no avail, then. . .in an instant, he targeted me, I held my own briefly before being shot twice in the stomach. As I laid on the ground in blood, dying, I saw a woman, beautiful, brown hair, blue eyes, draw her sword, I tried to yell for her to run, but her hair turned golden yellow, and she actually beat Roger, and before I knew it, I along with my crew were in the hospital. When I woke up, I saw the woman, brown hair once again looking at me. Unkown Woman: Hey there hero Charles: Hey, I'm Unknown woman: I know who you are Captain Raidmalley Charles: Who are you, how did you beat Roger? Unknown Woman: -laughs - Oh that was easy, I just went Super then I beat him. Charles: But what is your name my fair savior? Unkown Woman: Oh, the name is Kitty Preview #4 After several days at sea, this Kitty person claims of this ''Hidden Treasure ''located on this "Ile De Muerte" ''I don't know whether she just needed a crew, or there are hidden dangers, but she beat Roger, so easily, I don't know what to think, if she is that ''powerful, why does she need help to get this treasure? ~ Charles Raidmalley Preview#5 After years of running and hiding, a man named Cole had been running from his past had finally caught up to him. Cole had been hiding out in Tortuga for a year before ''a man in black finally discovered him. After a brutal fight, Cole had wiped out the man in black's forces with only Cole and the man in black left standing. Cole covered in blood, exhausted, wounded, looked up at the man in black. Cole raised his sword to the man in black, the man in black flinched only to laugh. Cole grinned. A powerful gust of wind came out of nowhere and threw the man in black against a wall, the final thing the man in black saw was a sword flying at his chest''''' '' ''Preview #6 A year had gone by since Cole had put on both the green and yellow rings he had found, they had granted him near-unlimited power. He had killed Jolly Roger, he had killed Leon, Pears, even the ruler of Russia. Now that all his enemies were gone, he only wanted power, and the more he got, the hungrier he was. Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO